


Little Death

by Soul4Sale



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: AU - Canon Divergence, Character Death, M/M, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beauty can be born of sadness. Leslie only wants to see the beauty in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Death

**Author's Note:**

> So, tonight I’m really depressed for a reason I have yet to figure out. I’m feeling it stems from stress about my family and how I have a hard time being as ‘good’ as my siblings… I feel really insufficient. This piece is to hopefully help me get the feelings out… So I apologize if anything seems odd. You can completely ignore this, if you wish.

Crashing into the room and startling the young albino, Sebastian Castellanos’ eyes were flaming as he sought out a place to hide. Careless to who else might be in the room, heedless to the sobbing he could hear, the brunet gave his own sob of a name before charging back forward. 

_Joseph… I know that name…_

Suddenly stony-faced and terrifying, the detective pulled his shotgun from behind him, and positioned it just so before shooting at a huge, hulking creature that towered into the doorway, throwing a limp, lifeless body to rest beside the horrified albino, spattering his face with a bit more blood. Watching as the huge beast flung the chainsaw about, Leslie was about to rise and prevent the other from getting hit before a large gash was deftly cut into his chest, leaving him sprayed in his own blood, stunned and staring as he staggered back a few steps. Nothing seemed to make sense suddenly, and he fell back against some cabinets and a counter, staring at the blood leaking from him as Sebastian finally managed to down the mighty thing.

Rushing to the albino’s side, panic was in the brunet’s eyes as he looked around, desperate for something to plug the wound with. When nothing was readily available, he pressed with his hands, and it seemed that Leslie’s mind understood vaguely what he was trying to do.

“A li-lit-little D-death,” He whispered, “M-makes your li-life more meaning… Mean-meaningful.” Gently reaching out, as though he weren’t bleeding all over both of them, he gently rubbed the other’s shoulder before his arm fell limp at his side, and his eyelids slipped closed. A soft smile on his lips, he used the last ounce of his strength to bring forth daisies from the severed flesh of his chest, bloody petals unfurling as the stems spired into the air, nearly leaving a crimson kiss mark on the other’s cheek.

The feeling of being watched caused the detective to turn, and his eyes went wide when he saw Ruvik standing there, arms crossed over his chest as he watched the interactions of the two.

“He should not have been bothered. The monsters do not wish to harm him. What did you do?” While his voice was almost monotone, his eyes were focused on the now-passed out body of his lover. 

“I-- I-it killed Joseph, I…” But there was no excuse. He knew Leslie was important here, for some reason, even if he wasn’t totally sure why. 

“You let your rage destroy him!” Though the exclamation was there, it still seemed quiet, as though he didn’t want to disturb Leslie. Stepping to him, his hands brushed the soft leaves of the daisies sprouted from his chest, before he sighed and they began to neatly stitch him up. “You have a chance to redeem yourself,” He added, turning his nearly white, terrifying eyes on the other, “Save him.” With that, he was gone, and Sebastian knealed over the smaller male once more, feeling his heartbeat beating slow in his chest. Hefting the tiny man like it took no effort at all, he carried him from the room, regretfully past Joseph’s body --He could hardly handle the sight--, and down the corridor. Taking him to Dr. Jimenez’s room, he lay Leslie out on the table.

“You need to fix him!” He insisted, “He is your patient!” But time was of the essence.

What pained Ruvik the most was the knowledge that he had lost his angel in this world. As the God of his realm, he turned his spiteful eyes on the hapless detective and all who inhabited his brain, his ray of sunshine fully snuffed out on that bed, sprouting all kinds of flowers as his body dissipated.

Rain touched the scarred man’s face as he lay the other to rest in the half-charred barn of his childhood, sunflowers springing around him as though to ease his pain. A young woman lay beside him, her hands folded over her chest as his were moved to imitate them, and the soft sigh that left Ruvik was obvious. This would be the last time he handed his heart to someone else… The world was too unpredictable, even when he was in full control.

**Author's Note:**

> ...And that was way more than I intended. I apologize, guys.


End file.
